Over the past several years, the use of handheld devices of all types has grown exponentially. These devices are used as portable organizers, telephones, music players, and gaming systems. Many modern handheld devices now incorporate some type of haptic feedback. As haptic technology improves, devices may incorporate haptic feedback comprising a texture. These devices could benefit from multiple actuators; accordingly, systems and methods for using multiple actuators to realize textures are needed.